


Dispersion

by Valkyri (kisikil)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa Zero
Genre: Danganronpa Student Council, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisikil/pseuds/Valkyri
Summary: The end of Hope's Peak student councilorHow he saved his student council





	Dispersion

“It’s just horrible, don’t you agree?”

“It’s  _ terrible! _ He had such a bright future ahead of him…”

“Why did he do it, though? He was a student of Hope’s Peak Academy - and an important one, too!”

“Was he bullied into it?”

“What? I doubt a student council president would let himself be bullied into  _ that _ .”

“I don’t know… He was kind of a meek one.”

“I heard he was starting to go crazy before he did it.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah! Randomly, at one point, he kept chanting in class, ‘I have to save them, I have to save them’!”

“I heard about that… A week before it happened, he locked himself in his room and wouldn’t let himself out.”

“No one heard from him in all that time…”

“I wonder who he wanted to ‘save’?”

“Who knows. It definitely wasn’t his council, that’s for sure.”

“Didn’t the council disband after that?”

“Yep. None of them could take it...or, really, none of them could imagine continuing without him.”

“That’s so sad…”

“Two of them found him. The rest were with him in the intensive care unit when he passed on…”

“Didn’t he tell them something, too?”

“Yeah! I don’t know what, though.”

“I-I was in there.”

“You were?”

“Yes… H-He told them ‘not to listen to it’.” 

“Listen to what?”

“I-I don’t know…”

“What the hell?”

“He totally lost it. That’s the only explanation!”

“What could make such a rational person go off the handle, though?”

“Who knows… We may never know.”

\---

One rainy Friday, when black clouds blanketed the skies and cried tears of sorrow that blanketed the Earth, thirteen former members of Hope’s Peak Private Academy’s now non-existent student council all received suspicious, chilling videos, followed by a note slipped under their door to meet in Room 5-C of the old school building for a “very special student council meeting”.

All thirteen former members ignored the warnings, the instructions, the eerie messages. Instead, they put on their black jackets and their black hoes for a ceremony, a service, a funeral being held in the gymnasium, breathing lives that took one suffering.


End file.
